One-Shot: Romantic Reunion
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: First Romione in a couple of months! What would have happened if Ron's returned to the Hunt had been met with more enthusiasm and happiness by a certain witch? Read on! Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Romantic Reunion**

Hermione Granger was fast asleep in her bunk in the tent, trying to walk off the recent attack in Godric's Hollow by Nagini. It gave her an excuse to dream about the man she had missed for so long... would she ever see Ron again?

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry Potter's voice suddenly broke through the haze of her slumber, pulling her into the conscious world. Rising, Hermione stepped out of the tent and into the snowy forest.

"What is it, Harry? Why did you wander off last night? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm... more than fine. There's someone here," Harry was looking over his shoulder, and Hermione followed his gaze.

And there he suddenly stood, after months upon months of him being absent. He held the sword of Gryffindor in one hand, a rucksack slung over his shoulder. His hair was longer, almost down to his shoulders, and Hermione admitted that she had always adored it that way; she had to suppress the urge to now run her fingers through it.

Hermione floated towards Ron Weasley as if in a trance, her eyes wide open in disbelief, her lips slightly parted. Ron gave a simple hopeful smile, patiently waiting. Even though he had spent years waiting. Would now finally be the time...?

Gently, Hermione reached out and brushed a gentle palm along Ron's cheek, the sharp curve of his jaw. Her eyes appeared contemplative, almost bemused. At last -

Little by little, Hermione's mouth upturned into a content, blissful smile. Her eyes filled with tears and she let out something between a laugh and a choked sob. Ron beamed back, and there, not caring that Harry was probably watching, the pair leaned in as one and shared a long, deep, relieved kiss.

It was a kiss like Hermione had read in all the books she enjoyed as a small child. It was a kiss full of apology, full of thankfulness, and full of deep, deep love. And as Hermione kissed this man whom she had loved ever since she was a little girl, she knew it was the best kiss she had ever had in her life. Viktor Krum did not even come close to comparing...

Ron held her gently, as Hermione pressed her palms flat into his chest and deepened the kiss with a sigh, opening her lips so that his tongue could gently sooth her. Hermione's eyes pricked with tears once more - "I love you, Ronald Weasley!" she whispered into his lips, her voice strangely hoarse. "Thank heavens you're safe!"

Ron chuckled, low and deep so that it vibrated across his mouth to hers. "I'm all right, love... I'm all right..."

"I shouldn't have let you out of my sight!" Hermione sighed.

"I should never have left you!" Ron groaned.

"Ron... Mmmmm..." Hermione's voice died in her throat as he kissed her more insistently.

"Sssh... don't speak... just kiss me so I know this is real..."

Hermione smirked, and happily obliged him.

After several sunlit days, Ron and Hermione broke the kiss, their arms still around each other. Coming back to herself, Hermione slapped Ron's chest. "That's for leaving me!"

Ron chuckled. He had actually expected far worse, and certainly not a kiss. "All's fair enough in love and war."

"Hmm - so I've been told," Hermione mused, a playful smile dancing across her face. She and Ron kissed chastely once more, pausing when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Hermione spun about happily in Ron's arms to find Harry leaning against the tent.

"Were you there this whole time, you prat?" Ron nearly bellowed.

Harry shook his head. "No, I just stepped back out to make sure it didn't get out of control, but I've gotta say..." And he could hold in the laugh no longer. "About bloody time!"

Hermione's eyes searched those of the man whom she cared for like a brother. "Does this mean we have your blessing?"

Harry smirked. "What do you think?" When she nodded hesitantly, he laughed. "Somebody's gotta accurately tell any future daughter of yours about her parents' first kiss!"

"You think I can't do it?" Ron frowned.

"Definitely not!" Harry grinned. "You embellish everything!"

Hermione trilled out a laugh and beamed back at Ron, eyes full of love. "Yes, he certainly does..."

As the three prepared to go inside the tent, Ron suddenly took Hermione's hand to stop her. With the other, he procured a perfect rose, untouched by the snow. "For you," he offered it out to her. "I'm sorry."

Hermione gingerly took the flower and smelled it, smiling as she inhaled its sweet scent. "You're forgiven," she whispered. As the new couple walked hand-in-hand to the tent, Hermione mused, "If we ever have a baby girl someday... I want to name her Rose."

Ron grinned so wide, it nearly broke his face. "I think _that_ , my love, is an excellent idea."


End file.
